A Fae's Smile
by Leo of the stars
Summary: Jareth is at it again. Stealing children. But this child's sister is important, and Alara, Jareth's cousin, is going to interfere.
1. She's Baaack!

Hi you guys! I just thought this up and wanted to see what kind of reaction it'd get. Review and let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or Jareth, or any other characters, including Akashaand Wyatt. Those two are my friend's characters and I'm simply borrowing them. Alara, however, is all mine, as she is me. Or, I am her. Or...well, you get the idea.

Alara flipped a strand of dark brown hair out of her eyes and surveyed the familiar landscape she hadn't seen in far too long. The green walls of the Labyrinth beckoned her as they had done during her childhood, and she gently clucked her tounge at her horse. The magnificent white stallion shook his head and raced down the long hill towards the Labyrinth walls. At the gates, she reigned in Ieondos and whistled loudly. A small, stump figure came into view round the wall. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." He said grumpily.

Alara leaned lazily forward in her saddle. "Now, now, Hoggle, what kind of a greeting is that?" The dwarf jumped at the voice. "M'lady!" He raced to Ieondos's side and held the reins as Alara dismounted. She placed a hand on her stallion's neck and patted him affectionately. "So, Hoggle, what has been happening recently?" Hoggle began to shuffle his feet and looked down at the ground. Alara knew he was hiding something from her. "Hoggle? What aren't you telling me?" she asked in a voice that reminded the dwarf strongly of his king.

Hoggle cleared his throat. "Um, beggin' your pardon, m'lady, but I'm not the one to be tellin' such tales. That would be Jareth's place, not mine's." Alara pursed her lips. "Hmmm…." Turning, she mounted Ieondos and said, "Thank you Hoggle. I expect that I'll be seeing you again soon." Hoggle bowed as the gates creaked open and the Fae raced inside. He straightened and looked after her. "Oh, m'lady. I wonder how much you don't know."

Alara turned right as soon as she entered the gate, then headed straight, then left at the third entrance. She knew this Labyrinth like the back of her hand, unless Jareth had gone and changed it all. Again. She frowned when she came to a dead end. Yep, of course he did. Sighing, she summoned a crystal in the palm of her hand. She gently blew on the crystal, which turned light as a bubble and floated away. Alara turned Ieondos and followed the bubble at a brisk pace, the Fae horse prancing on his home turf.

In about twenty minutes, Alara had reached the gates to the Goblin City and whistled again. A small goblin peeked over the rim of the wall, squeaked excitedly, then creaked open the gate. Ieondos reared and shot through the City like a streak of lightning, Alara laughing and clinging to the reins, giving the stallion his head. He cantered to a halt at the steps to the castle.

Alara dismounted and patted her friend's neck, then ran up the castle staps, her white gown flowing eathrealy(sp?) around her. Hearing the chatter from the throne room, she peeked in and saw Jareth sitting on a throne with a small child on his lap, surrounded with goblins roiling about everywhere. Jareth laughed at something and looked at a clock floating magically beside him. He said to the child, " In ten hours and forty-two minutes, you'll become one of us." He laughed, and the goblins around him echoed their king, though some of them were too drunk to know what they were laughing at.

Alara sighed, then crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway, the daylight from the window glistening off of the golden circlet on her forehead. "You never change, do you, cousin?" The room went deathly silent, then chaos erupted. Within five minutes there wasn't a single goblin left in the room. Jareth smiled, placed the child on the throne, and walked up to her. He put his arms round her in a very rare display of affection, and said, "Alara! To what do I owe this honor that my beautiful cousin should visit?" Alara gazed past him to the child on the throne, then quirked an elegant brow at him.

Jareth took her hand and led her over to the baby. "My lady, this is Wyatt. His older sister is in the Labyrinth at this moment trying to get here to win him back." Alara picked up the boy; he looked at her with bright, dark eyes. "This child isn't human." She said at last. Jareth smirked. "No. His parents are king and queen of the underworld. His sister, Akasha, is their heir." Alara's amber eyes widened. "But Jareth! If they were to find out, this could cause some serious trouble between the Realms." Jareth laughed. "Fear not. I have it all taken care of." Alara narrowed her eyes at him. "Indulge me, cousin." Jareth said, "I have contacted her parents. They are upset, but they want their daughter to learn a lesson. And the child is safe here."

Alara grinned at the Goblin King. "I do believe I'd like to meet this Akasha. I shan't be long." Jareth frowned. "Alara, do not interfere." The Fae did not reply, but simply smiled rather wickedly and disappeared in a twinkle of blue and white lights.

Now, let me know what you all think about this soon! Bye for now, and hope to see you soon!


	2. A Friend In Need

Hi! Thank you for the reviews to those who did, and hopefully you'll review again and spread the word so others will review, too!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story but myself, Alara.

Akasha, heir to the throne of the Underworld, turned a corner and cursed at the dead end facing her. "There is no way I'm going to get through this! It keeps changing!" She yelled. A voice behind her chuckled and said, "Seems like it, huh?" Akasha screeched and turned around, throwing a fireball in the process. It was absorbed into a shield created by the girl behind her. "Who are you?" Akasha asked. The girl smiled and straightened from her position of leaning against a leafy wall. "I'm Alara. You must be Akasha." Akasha looked at this new girl; she wore a white dress that was form fitting at the top, but had long, wide sleeves and flowed gently around her white slippered feet. He hair was a rich, dark brown and flowed around her shoulders, ending about mid-back in loose curls. There was a golden circlet around her forehead, an intricately worked golden belt loose about her slim waist. Her eyes were the queerest shade Akasha had ever seen; the clear amber color of fresh honey. She also had slightly pointed ears. There was something distinctly familiar about her.

Alara was appraising this Akasha just as she was being appraised. She wore a pair of black jeans and a red silk shirt with long, flowing sleeves. She had hair black as a moonless night and eyes that were the blue of an icy lake in the dead of winter. Alara figured that she was about her own age. The girl was certainly beautiful, which got Alara thinking. Was there another reason behind Wyatt's theft?

Akasha broke the silence first. "What are you doing here? Can you help me find a way through this labyrinth? Jareth has taken my brother and –" "Wyatt is perfectly safe." Alara interrupted. Akasha stared at her. "How do you know that?" A sudden rolling crystal caught their attention. The two followed it with their eyes until it reached a certain statue not too far off. At the statue it hopped into the hand of the waiting Goblin King. "Alara, I told you not to interfere." He said angrily. Akasha watched the girl grin back, surprising her that she wasn't afraid of the angry king. "Now, now cousin, what's all the fuss? All I did was introduce myself." She said lightly. Jareth scowled. "Cousin?" came Akasha's stunned voice. Alara turned to smile at her. "Yes, I am his cousin." Akasha backed up and frowned. "You were just trying to confuse me! Leave me alone!" She turned in a swirl of black hair and ran off.

Alara whirled and glared at Jareth, her amber eyes flashing dangerously. "What was that all about? What have you been hiding from me?" she said in a low, angry voice. Jareth glared back. "What I do is none of your concern. You have no power over me." He said, then winced at the choice of words. Alara was about to retort when it clicked in her mind. "But she does." She said quietly. "Doesn't she?" Jareth snorted. "She holds no interest for me. I merely took her brother to teach her a lesson." Alara looked after the fleeing girl, then back at her cousin. Jareth sighed and faded away. "We shall see." Alara said to herself. We shall see." And she disappeared as well in her twinkle of blue and white.

Akasha ran and ran until her side ached. How dare that Fae trick her! As she stopped and sat down to rest for a moment, she looked around in horror. Now she was hopelessly lost. But somehow she's gotten out of the Labyrinth. Now she was in a very old forest. Moss and gossamer threads of spider webs hung from the trees around her. Akasha could swear she was being watched. "Hello?" she called out. The clicking of sticks alerted her and put her on her guard. "Who's there?" she called. Maniacal laughter rang out and about twenty or so red furry creatures jumped out of the trees. Akasha jumped back. "Who are you?" she cried out. One of the pointed a finger at a pile of brush, and it immediately caught fire. Akasha yelled and threw a fireball at one, but it just opened it's mouth and swallowed the flame whole. Akasha's eyes widened. The group of things began to burst into song.

As they sang a song about themselves, the Wild Gang began to take off their heads and throw them around. These were followed by flying hands, legs that walked on their own, and eyes that were taken out and rolled. Then they began to try to remove Akasha's head. She began to scream for help…

"Akasha! Can you hear me?" Alara called. She had gone back to the stables to get Ieondos, then headed out into the Labyrinth again, but this time she couldn't find the heir to the Underworld anywhere. "Akasha!" she tried again. She headed towards the forest, hoping that Akasha hadn't wandered in there. A scream for help entered her sensitive ears. "Oh, no!" she whispered. She nudged her stallion with her knees, and he shot off into the trees.

She found Akasha in the midst of exactly whom she wished she hadn't – the Wild Gang."Let's go, Ieondos!" she yelled, and the stallion reared up onto his hind legs and barreled into the group. Akasha heard, "Give me your hand!" and put her hand up without thinking. A hand grabbed hers a second later, and she was pulled out of the midst of the groping hands and onto the back of a streak of white lightning. Akasha put her arms around the waist in front of her and hung on for dear life as the trees blurred past.


End file.
